Where is the Line?
by CidSquid
Summary: Where do we draw the line between constructive punishment and abuse? As leader, Leo's private training had reached a point of questionable intensity. Rated T to appease my paranoia. Mild angst. No slash or Tcest
1. Prologue

**First chapter/prologue thing can be read as a one-shot**

**Summary: Where do we draw the line between constructive punishment and abuse? As leader, Leo's private training had reached a point of questionable intensity.**

**I don't own TMNT. If I did... let's not go there.**

Master Splinter closed his eyes and sat in the center of the dojo with the same words that always signaled the end of their private lessons: "Clean up. Your brothers will join us soon." And that was exactly what would happen, just like every day before, and every day after.

Leo bowed with a curt "Hai, Sensei." and departed. He would wash away any blood in the bathroom then rush back to the dojo for training, where he would open himself to the punches Raph threw where he could tell Splinter's previous blows would bruise. He would walk out at the end of training sore and exhausted, but he wouldn't let on. It was a matter of pride. Instead, he would take a cold shower to dull any bruises or other marks, then collapse on the couch with Mikey, or sit with a book in Donnie's lab, or play the pinball machine with Raph.

His brothers' presence helped him forget his aching body and remember why it needed to feel like that. It was for them. It was all for them. Thanks to his training, he would be able to handle anything Shredder or the kraang threw at him.

Plus, it helped to steel him for the evening. Following afternoon training with his brothers, Leo would have another one on one session. That was the one he dreaded. Master Splinter would have him doing katas, flips, flexibility routines-anything he felt Leo needed to work on- until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Master Splinter would dismiss him and retreat to his room. Leo would blink black from his vision and somehow find the energy to pick himself up with shaking muscles.

His brothers had been ordered to bed hours ago.

First, he would look in on Mikey. If he was sleeping soundly and nightmare free, Leo would move on to Donnie, who was rarely in his room. So Leo would drag himself to Donnie's lab where he would do his best to hide his wobbling bones while peeling Don away from his latest project and forcing him to bed.

Then, with bated breath, he would check Raph's room. If Raph was there, Leo could make the short walk to his room with a smile on his face. If he wasn't, Leo would instead move to the living room, where he would watch T.V. or practice his katas or make his aching muscles run laps; anything to keep him awake until Raphael stumbled home in the early hours of the morning, often with bloodied fists or alcohol breath.

Leo would bandage his hands or guide him to his room, either way making sure he was alright and passed out before checking on Mike and Donnie one last time. If all was well with his brothers Leo would finally fall into bed, waiting to start the whole day again.

**So this was a little bit of a Prologue-y kinda thing. I have more written if yall wanna hear it. Drop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mikey nearly resorted to sucking his thumb.

He had been the last of his brothers to break the habit. That had been years ago and he hadn't needed to self-sooth in that manner since. It hadn't been long after when Leo had developed his freaky, but helpful gift of apparently sensing Mikey's night terrors. He always managed to wake his little brother up to comfort him.

Who needed a thumb when you had an awesome big brother?

Not that he wanted to lose his thumb.

But Leo wasn't there this time, and Mikey couldn't help feeling a little betrayed. He knew he couldn't expect Leo to be on top of everything all the time, but still. Mikey needed his big brother.

Mind made up, he gathered his blanket and left his room. He made his way down the short hall to Leo's door, then paused. What if Leo hadn't come on purpose? He shook that thought off quickly. This was Leo. He would never do something like that. Not ever. So Mikey walked in. But Leo wasn't there.

Maybe he hadn't been able to sleep. Maybe he had gone to the media pit.

The lair was never silent, but when the sewer sounds were a lifelong constant, they tended to fade into the background. So the quiet groaning sigh from the opposite end of the hall didn't go unnoticed.

Mikey crept back the way he came, clutching his blanket to his chest. The door to the dojo was ajar. Feeling unduly apprehensive, he crept to the doorway and peeked in. His blanket fell to the floor, nightmare forgotten.

"Leo?"

…

Leo was exhausted. He knew he'd gone too far this time. He had pushed himself too hard. His mind was racing but he couldn't force it to go anywhere but in circles. He couldn't catch his breath. How long had he been laying there? Seconds? Hours?

He needed to get up. Mikey was probably having one of his nightmares. Those happened about this time, right? Donnie wouldn't get any sleep at this rate; he had to get his brother to rest. Maybe he needed rest. No. Brothers first. Raph had gone out tonight. Someone had to be sure he got home safe. He needed to get up.

He tried to force himself to his feet, but his arms didn't have the strength to push up his weight. He was well and truly spent.

An annoyed groan escaped him, dry and tired. He needed water.

He blinked blearily, desperately trying to summon the strength just to calm his breathing. The room was spinning. He didn't think it was supposed to do that. He couldn't keep his eyes open fully any longer.

"Leo?" He couldn't summon the energy to respond or even to figure out who had spoken.

Soft footsteps padded across the floor. Green feet came into his vision, then disappeared behind equally green knees as whoever it was knelt. Even as he reminded himself he didn't want to be seen in his current state, Leo couldn't deny he felt a measure of comfort at the feeling of a hand on his shell.

He heard his name again, but his eyes were closing. "Don't worry, bro," the voice said. _Mikey_, Leo realized. "I'll get Splinter."

Leo's eyes flew open. By nothing but panic and willpower he managed to put his hand on Mikey's leg, stopping him right as his hand left Leo's shell.

"No." He tried to make it an order, but it came out like a plea. "Not him, not…" he felt his voice fade to nonexistence and with it, his consciousness.

…

Mikey didn't know what to do. He wanted to get Splinter. He wanted his father to tell him what was wrong with his brother.

_Not him…_

Leo didn't beg, but that had been close.

But if he was sick or something, he might have been delusional and thought Mikey was going to get Shredder or something. That could make sense, right? If something was seriously wrong with Leo, then Mikey needed to go get help. But if Leo had been in his right mind when he'd made the request, Mikey figured he should respect it. Leo could make bad calls like anyone, but his judgment did tend to be better than his brothers'.

He was wasting time. Leo needed help. His eyes had closed and stayed that way.

Mikey made up his mind.

"Be right back, bro," he said, patting Leo's shell and standing. "I'm going to get reinforcements." He sprinted down the hall to Donnie's room and flung the door wide. Donnie wasn't there.

Mikey's breath hitched in panic. He had to force himself to calm down enough to think. If Donnie wasn't in his room, then he would be in his lab. That made sense.

Mikey ran, feet almost sliding out from under him around a corner.

The lab doors were open and dim light filtered out. Mikey barreled through and Donnie jumped at his microscope, pressing a hand to his heart.

"Jeez, Leo, there's no need to- Mikey? What's wrong?" The abrupt shift from startled annoyance to concern didn't even phase him.

"Something's wrong with Leo!" Mikey dragged Donnie back to the dojo by the hand.

When he saw his big brother prone on the floor, Donnie ran ahead of Mikey to kneel by Leo's side. He felt for a pulse and pulled out his T-phone. He punched at the screen a few times with one hand, the other still wrapped around Leo's wrist. Then he just stared.

To Mikey, it felt like an eternity, but it was only 15 seconds.

"His heart rate is fast," Donnie mused, setting down Leo's wrist.

"Is that bad?" Donnie looked up to see his little brother's wide eyes and gave him a small smile for comfort.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's not dangerous, just a little odd." He looked back to Leo and felt his forehead. Warm, but not feverish. He was breathing hard like he was recovering from a jog.

"What should we do?" Mikey asked, shifting on his feet. Donnie considered. There didn't seem to be anything grievously wrong with Leo; it was highly possible that he was just tired. There was a period of time where Leo would stay up most of the night training and the rest of the family would find him conked out in the most random places. That hadn't happened in a few years, but it could be he was just working too hard.

In fact, knowing Leo, that was the most likely case.

"Let's get him to his bed. Sensei should be able to carry him with no problem." He stood to wake Splinter, then caught a look at Mikey's expression. He was biting his lip, brow furrowed. "Something wrong, Mike?" He hesitated.

"I don't think we should get Master Splinter." Donnie smiled at his little brother.

"Don't worry, Mikey. Splinter won't be mad." Mikey just shook his head.

"I know that bro, but… why don't we get Raph?" Donnie looked at him like he was insane.

"You want to wake up Raph?" Mikey shifted his weight uncomfortably. The thought of waking up the most temperamental of his brothers wasn't exactly pleasant but…

_Not him… _

Mikey didn't know if he had understood what exactly Leo had asked of him, but he was going to do his best to follow his orders.

Mikey squared his shoulders.

"Yes."

Donnie's surprise was obvious and almost worth the reply in and of itself.

"Okay," Donnie said, recovering his wits. Mildly impressed, but questioning Mikey's sanity. That wasn't by any means a first. "But you're on your own." Mikey stuck out his tongue and bounded from the dojo.

Donnie rolled his eyes. That kid was either the bravest or the stupidest being he'd ever encountered.

His smile fell as he turned back to Leo. There was nothing wrong with him that Donnie could tell, but perfectly healthy turtles didn't just collapse, and that seemed to be what had happened.

Leo's katanas laid half sheathed inches away from his outstretched hand.

Something about the scene made his heart twinge. It was always a bit of a treat when someone could catch Leo sleeping. It was a reminder that he wasn't invincible. He was their brother who carried the weight of the world on his 15-year-old shoulders all too often. To see him resting peacefully was a comfort.

But Leo didn't look restful. He didn't look at peace. He didn't even look like he was sleeping.

He looked dead.

It was that horrifying thought that drove him to check Leo's pulse again, despite the heavy rise and fall of his breathing.

He wondered if Leo always looked this stressed when he slept.

It wouldn't come as any surprise.

His heart rate was still fast.

He hadn't been lying to Mikey when he said it wasn't dangerous. Leo's heart was beating at a speed within perfectly normal parameters. For someone who had just finished a mild workout.

All the body's functions slowed during sleep, and while Leo's heart had calmed some, it shouldn't have been enough for sleep. He was still breathing hard.

Donnie sighed and rubbed circles on Leo's shell.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "everything is alright. You can relax." He thought he might have seen a slight shift, like Leo was actually listening to him, but just then Mikey stormed back into the room. In his panic, he tripped on an orange blanket that was in the doorway for some reason.

"Raph isn't here," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Donnie stood.

"He's not here," Mikey said again. "He's not in his room, or the kitchen, or the living room, or-"

"Okay," Donnie soothed, taking him by the shoulders. "Okay, I get it. He's not here. Maybe," he ran through possibilities, "maybe he went for a run or-" He stopped talking. Mikey heard it too: a quiet voice in the living area.

"Raph?" Mikey called before Donnie could slap a hand over his mouth. Sure, Raph was the most probable source of the sound, but Leo was always on them about being cautious.

Luckily, when the two of them crept around the corner of the dojo doorway, it was Raph's face that greeted them at the other end of the hall. He looked disheveled and his hands were bloodied, but it was Raph. Donnie sighed in relief. Mikey also relaxed, then threw himself at Raph in a hug. With Raph back, he could convince Dinnie not to wake Splinter. He didn't want to think about the dread that rose up in him at the thought. Sure, Leo had said something a little off, but that was no reason for him to feel that need to avoid his father.

Raph looked at Donnie over Mikey's embrace. He didn't quite hug back, but he gave his little brother a full three seconds before he pushed away.

"What are you guys doing awake?" he asked gruffly. Donnie crossed his arms.

"What were you doing out so late? By yourself?" They probably would have had a full-fledged staring contest if Mikey hadn't stepped in.

"Guys?" he said, grabbing their attention. "Leo?"

Donnie uncrossed his arms and Raph asked, "Something wrong with him?"

Mikey took Raph's hand and pulled him into the dojo. When he saw Leo, Raph shoved passed Mikey and dropped to his knees.

"Leo!" he called, shaking Leo's shoulder. When he didn't get a response, he felt something twist in his gut. Leo was the lightest sleeper of all of them. The sound of footsteps alone should have made him wake up. The twisting intensified. He had to make it go away. Leo wasn't waking up.

Donnie saw what Raph was going to do just in time to pull him back. He grabbed Raph's hand before he could strike.

"Raph," he hissed, "don't. Let him sleep. He's alright."

"He's not alright," Raph insisted. There was something in his voice that made Don listen more intentionally. "He's 'posed to wake up. He ain't wakin' up, Don." And then Donnie smelt it.

"Is that _beer_? Are you drunk?" Raph's face hardened. He sloppily fought his way out of his brother's hold.

"Why ain't he wakin' up?" Donnie sighed. This was no time for an argument. He could demand an explanation later.

"Exhaustion," he said shortly. "Pushed himself too hard. Needs sleep."

"He's okay?" Donnie's irritation dissipated when he saw the look in Raph's eyes. He was worried. Of course, he was. He'd just been shown his brother passed out on the floor with no explanation and on a mind muddled by alcohol.

"He's okay." Raph's entire demeanor changed in the wake of his relief.

"He doesn't look comfortable," Mikey said. He was right. One of Leo's arms was trapped under his plastron, the other was stretched out and almost supporting his head, though his cheek was pressed to the less than clean mat. If they didn't move him soon, he would wake up one stiff turtle.

"You sober enough to carry him?" Raph glared, then the anger melted and he nodded. Mikey and Donnie helped roll Leo over and get his arms to where Raph could heft him up, Donnie taking some of his weight. Mikey scooped up Leo's katanas, then ran ahead of the others to open the dojo doors farther and pull the blankets back on Leo's bed.

It took a while, but they managed to slide off all of Leo's sheaths and pads and find what they were sure had to be all of his hidden knives and shuriken. When they were certain he wouldn't roll over and stab himself in the middle of the night they laid him back against pillows Mikey took extra care in fluffing.

All in all, it was a clumsy but well-meaning effort that miraculously ended with the leader sound asleep in his own bed.

Before they left him, Donnie pulled off Leo's mask and folded it neatly on the bedside table. Raph frowned at the angry bruise along the side of Leo's face. He had been the cause, like so many other, usually milder injuries. It was just part of living a life that revolved around training. They all sported minor scrapes and the like more often than not. Though, Leo's and Raph's did tend to be worse. They were the most formidable and didn't go easy on each other.

Raph remembered throwing that punch. Frankly, he had been astonished when it connected. True, it hadn't hit where he had aimed, but he had seen the briefest glimpses of recognition on Leo's face; the calculation. He should have dodged.

The room was starting to sway.

Donnie grabbed his arm.

"Come on," he said, guiding his tougher brother from the room. "You too, Mikey."

Mikey shifted on his feet. His nightmare was coming back to him now. The shadows cast across the rough walls of the hall looked like the skeleton tree. He wasn't ready to be alone yet.

Donnie didn't wait for Mikey to follow him. Raph was barely holding onto consciousness and his balance was less than stellar. He figured the best thing was to get the heaviest of them to bed before he passed out.

After a quick stop in the bathroom where Raph retched a few times but managed to not puke, Donnie deposited the deadweight of his brother in his hammock with a _fwump_ and a creaking of rope. He noticed again Raph's split knuckles and reached for one of his hands. Raph pulled away sleepily.

"'M fine, Leo," he slurred, eyes already closed. "'S nothin'."

Donnie didn't bother reminding him that Leo was asleep in his own bed.

"Instead, he left the room with a quiet, "'Night, Raph." Raph mumbled something and turned over, snoring and oblivious to the wheels turning in his genius brother's brain on the other side of the door.

Donnie rubbed his forehead. Did Leo actually have to deal with that? On a regular basis? Raph's words suggested so. And on the topic of Leo, what was wrong with him? Exhaustion was what he'd told his brothers, and he believed it, but Leo hadn't worked himself to collapse in years. He knew his limits and had grown to respect them, even while he pushed at them.

Donnie sighed and opened his eyes. All the lights were on.

Despite being bone tired, he went around to the lab, the kitchen, the living space, and finally back to the dojo. Before he could go around to all the candles. He stepped on something soft. It was a blanket. Once orange but worn to peach. Mikey's. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why wasn't it in Mikey's room?

Mikey had been the one to find Leo. Usually, it took a tornado and a marching band to wake the kid, so why had he been up?

Donnie realized he'd been staring at the blanket and shook himself from the state, feeling foolish. He picked up the blanket, intending to give it to Mikey now and ask questions in the morning. He finished with the lights and made his way to Mikey's room, but paused when he saw the open door.

None of them slept with the door open anymore. It felt too much like inviting trouble to visit in the night. If the door was open then Mikey wasn't in there. He checked just to be thorough, then, on a hunch, looked in on Leo. Sure enough, Mikey has tucked himself in with his oldest brother and was sleeping soundly.

Donnie smiled, laid the blanket he carried over the two snoozing turtles, then left for his own room, where he promptly drifted off himself.

**So there's the official first chapter. Let me know what you think. Be harsh. Criticize me. Be mean. Had a bad day? I invite you to take it out on my story.**


End file.
